


Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?

by mosvalsky



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: not to be taken seriously.<br/>And guess who's writing dumb stuff instead of writing their essay?<br/>Me. I am. *sigh*</p><p>Edit: Good god I must have been high or something when I wrote/submitted this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: not to be taken seriously.  
> And guess who's writing dumb stuff instead of writing their essay?  
> Me. I am. *sigh*
> 
> Edit: Good god I must have been high or something when I wrote/submitted this.

He watched. Stood in the doorway unmoving, more still than the very walls around him. Whether it was fear of being seen or simply shock he didn't know. 

But when he watched, something inside him changed, and his very makeup seemed entirely new. The body he looked up and down sent shivers through his being, and at the gentle movement of his hand against himself, he was filled with white heat and his blood was rushing, pounding in his ears. 

"Legolas get out of the goddamn doorway!"

"Fuck."


End file.
